Cerita Ibu Pulang Nonton Konser
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Drama apa yang menanti Zhang Yixing di rumah sepulang menonton konser idolanya, Yang Yang? SuLay GS! for Uke


_**Entah kenapa jadi seneng nulis series ini lagi. Sementara lupakan dulu proyek mangkrak lainnya. Mohon maklum, saya ini amatiran lagi tak profesional, toh menulis adalah hobi dan bukan tuntutan. Prinsip saya di sini hanya membantu menyediakan alternatif hiburan bagi SuLay shipper yang mungkin merana seperti saya saking langkanya momen dari OTP tercinta. Ada yang mau membaca ya saya syukuri, tidak ada yang membaca pun tak mengapa**_ 😀

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini adalah kisah nol faedah**_

 _ **Tentang OTP tercinta yang belakangan selalu terpisah**_

 _ **Kujadikan keduanya pasangan yang membumi**_

 _ **Dengan cerita ringan yang dekat dengan kehidupan sehari-hari**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita Ibu Pulang Nonton Konser**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Bahasa tak sesuai standar PUEBI, OOC akut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

[Photo]

Liked by **baekhyunee_exo** , **7_luhan_m** and **1.007.091 others**

 **zyxzjs** What a wonderful day! Aseli bingung banget mau nulis kepsyen apa saking bahagianya! Setelah 6 tahun jadi penggemar, akhirnya kesampean juga nonton konsernya Yang Yang ❤ Kalo dulu kan gue selalu kepentok jadwal manggung, syuting, dll, sekarang mumpung free mah SIKAATTT! Sayangnya gue baru kesampean nonton pas udah berstatus ibu satu anak gini, jadinya kayak kurang greget gitu fangirlingannya gaes. Pingin jingkrak2 tapi malu keingetan Nicnic di rumah wakakakak 😂 Tapi puas kok, puas banget malah! Ditambah lagi gue bisa foto bareng idola hahaha bahagia bgt rasanyaaah (padahal dulu satu project tapi sebagai rekan kerja kan kudu profesional yaak, malu kalo fangirlingan, padahal mah dulu sempet gemeteran tuh pas pertama kali ketemu 😀) ❤ Sayang masnya gak ada IG jadi nggak bisa ditag. Nggak apa2, nanti gue post juga di Weibo kok hehehe. Maapin ya kalo gue mendadak norak gini. Akoohh terlalu bahagia sebagai Yangmao gaess ❤

To Nicnic maapkeun Ibu ya Naak becoz Ibu nggak ngajak Nicnic. Nicnic kan tau banget Ibu ngefans berat sama Om Yang Yang, sampe sering puter lagunya pas Nicnic di perut 😉 Tenang Nic, Ibu langsung cuss ke bandara kok malam ini juga. Sampai ketemu di rumah, mylaff 😘

 **#zhangyixing #layzhang #withyangyang #myidol #yangyangbdayconcert** **#proudyangmao #maunontonkonsernyalagi #sementaralupaumurlupastatus**

10h

 **zkdlin** Astaghfirullah Ukhti **zyxzjs** sesungguhnya meninggalkan suami dan anak di rumah demi menonton konser lelaki yang bukan muhrim adalah tidak berdosa namun tidak pantas 😜

10h 28489 likes Reply

View previous replies (544)

 **zyxzjs zkdlin** Alhamdulillah yhaa selain selalu jadi top komen di lapak ana, suaminya ami **dokyung93** ini dah bisa nyebut! Monmaap nyantri di mana Akhi? Ustadznya pengen gue kirimin red velvet 😂

17m 51 likes Reply

View more replies (321)

 **oohsehun** Sesungguhnya dibalik kesenangan istri menonton konser, ada suami yang memasang layar terkembang di kepala karena mengemban tugas negara menjadi pawang tunggal denmas Nicnic **joondaddy_kjm**

10h 27647 likes Reply

View previous replies (497)

 **zyxzjs** Sesungguhnya istri pun butuh hiburan wahai **oohsehun** 😜 Ini ngapa ketularan Kkamjong deh pakek sesungguhnya2 **7_luhan_m**

15m 47 likes Reply

View more replies (246)

 **baekhyunee_exo zyxzjs** Yawlaa gans banget Mas Yang Yang! Fangirl goals banget deh mbaknyaaah! Akhirnya yhaa kesampean juga nonton konsernya sampe dibela-belain ninggalin anak di rumah wkwkwk dasar Yangmao garis keras 😂

10h 24517 likes Reply

View previous replies (469)

 **zyxzjs baekhyunee_exo** Ganteng BGT Baeeekkk! Wagelaseh gue sampe kelupaan sama Nicnic di rumah, sampe gak bisa berkata-kata pula wkwkw norak abiss! Alhamdulillah ya Ukhti, kesampean nonton konser, foto bareng pula. Padahal dulu pas seproject gue sok jaim bgt hahahuahahhaaa 😂

13m 44 likes Reply

View more replies (234)

 **kriswu** Mending juga nonton konser gua. Jangankan foto bareng, gua traktir dinner sekalian **zyxzjs**

10h 24381 likes Reply

View previous replies (311)

 **zyxzjs kriswu** You make me alone lo lo lone feel so alone lo lo lone *lha malah nyanyiin lagunya mas bojo 😂 Halah paling juga dinner masakan **hztttao**

11m 34 likes Reply

View more replies (86)

 **watasiwahyo** Yaampun mau dong gue suamik super pengertian laik **joondaddy_kjm** yang ngasih izin istrinya terbang ke luar nagarek demi nonton konser bias 😂 Asyik yaa ibunya Nicnic bisa hepi2 layaknya anak gadis ha ha ha baguosss! Me time memang perlu ya Ibu **zyxzjs**

10h 23671 likes Reply

View previous replies (261)

 **zyxzjs watasiwahyo** Oh iya dong Budhe Hyo yang pandai menari lagi ngedijeh. Kita kan pakek prinsip kopel ala Skandi, suami-istri kudu saling pengertian ngasih me time buat pasangan biar enggak badmood apalagi setres. Gue aja nggak protes kok kalo bapaknya Nicnic nonton konser Red Velvet mwahahaaha 😂 😂

9m 28 likes Reply

Vie more replies (87)

 **chengxiao_0715 zyxzjs** Gantengan Mas Yang Yang atau Mas Junmian nih Mbak? Wkwk

10h 1861 likes Reply

View previous replies (25)

 **zyxzjs chengxiao_0715** Gantengan bapaknya Nicnic wkwkwk *mau bilang Yang Yang takut ntar gak dibukain pintu 😂

7m 17 likes Reply

 **kristina_stoloka** So lucky you are, Darl! **zyxzjs**

10h 823 likes Reply

View previous replies (18)

 **zyxzjs kristina_stoloka** Indeed! 😂

5m 12 likes Reply

 **minhee_velvet** Kayak gini kok diposting sih? Bangga banget kayaknya ninggalin anak umur setahun sama suami di rumah cuma buat nonton konser. Udah bukan masanya lagi buat fangirlingan kali bu. Sadar dong udah punya suami, punya anak. Masa' kelakuan masih kayak ABG

10h 623 likes Reply

View all replies (511)

 **adeknyambakicing minhee_velvet** Kurang piquenique nih kayaknya sobat missqueen. Sirik yaa liat idola gue bisa nonton konser di luar negeri? Jangan didengerin yaa ibunya Nicnic **zyxzjs.** Sobat missqueen mah gitu. Dengki liat orang lain happy

10h 89 likes Reply

"Ibuuu! Ibuuu! Huaaaaa! Ibuuu!"

Yixing terkejut. Matahari masih malu-malu muncul, sementara dia baru turun dari taksi, tetapi telinganya yang sensitif mendengar suara tangis yang familiar. Sontak Yixing langsung mengalihkan atensinya dari layar ponsel yang tengah menampilkan fitur Instagram ke arah pintu gerbang rumahnya yang tinggi dan tertutup rapat.

"Ya ampun. Nico nangis!"

Gugup, Yixing bergegas menekan bel yang dipasang di dinding penyangga pintu gerbang. Maklum, gerbang rumahnya hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam. Mendengar suara tangis anaknya yang keras lagi memilukan, hati Yixing langsung tidak tenang, juga merasa bersalah. Nicolas—anaknya yang belum lama merayakan ulang tahun pertama—tengah membutuhkannya saat ini sampai-sampai terus memanggil-manggilnya dengan memilukan. Kalau bisa, ingin rasanya Yixing merobohkan gerbang rumahnya ini agar bisa sesegera mungkin menjangkau Nicolas.

Bunyi deritan halus sekonyong-konyong menyapa gendang telinga Yixing, diiiringi gerakan pintu gerbang rumahnya yang terbuka perlahan-lahan. Yixing pun bergegas masuk begitu pintu gerbang yang terbuka perlahan memberikan celah yang cukup untuknya menerobos masuk. Setengah berlari, Yixing memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan perasaan tak keruan. Demi Tuhan, suara tangis Nicolas benar-benar memilukan!

Perempuan manis yang satu ini mendadak membelalakkan mata begitu netranya tertumbuk pada pemandangan di teras rumahnya. Tampak olehnya sosok tegap dengan tinggi tak seberapa untuk ukuran lelaki milik suaminya tengah menggendong Nicolas yang memberontak. Joonmyeon—suaminya—tampak memandang ke arahnya dan Yixing lagi-lagi kaget, pasalnya tampang suaminya itu langsung kecut begitu mereka bertemu pandang.

"Nico!"

Kali ini Yixing benar-benar berlari. Anaknya berontak hebat, menyadarkannya bahwa dirinya-lah satu-satunya yang mampu menenangkan Nicolas. Menyaksikan Nicolas yang berontak hebat sambil menangis keras-keras, hati Yixing seperti dicubit hingga air matanya merebak. Perasaan bersalah seolah menghantam hatinya. Demi Tuhan, Yixing benar-benar menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan Nicolas demi menonton konser idolanya, tak peduli hanya semalam saja.

"Ibuu! Huaaaa! Ibuuu!"

Melihat Yixing, Nicolas langsung mengulurkan kedua tangan, memberi kode bahwa dia ingin digendong. Tampak wajahnya merah padam, menandakan dia sudah lama menangis. Bayi berumur satu tahun yang tak ubahnya miniatur Joonmyeon itu seolah ingin melompat dari gendongan Joonmyeon demi menjangkau Yixing.

"Iya, Nak. Ini Ibu. Ibu udah pulang, Sayang." Yixing mendekati Nicolas dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk meraih Nicolas ke dalam gendongannya, tetapi alangkah terkejutnya Yixing lantaran Joonmyeon justru menjauhkan Nicolas darinya, membuat bayi mereka itu menangis semakin keras.

"Mas, aku mau gendong Nico," Yixing langsung protes.

"Nggak," tolak Joonmyeon. Nadanya dingin. "Mandi, ganti baju, baru kamu boleh pegang Nico," nada bicara Joonmyeon berubah tegas.

Yixing tersentak. Suaminya mendadak dingin dan tegas seperti ini, kenapa?

"Huaaaa! Ibuuuu! Ibuuuu!"

Suara tangis Nicolas yang semakin keras benar-benar mengiris hati Yixing, tetapi Joonmyeon justru langsung membawa anak itu masuk. Walhasil Nicolas menjerit-jerit dan semakin berontak, benar-benar pemandangan yang mengenaskan dipandang mata.

Menyaksikan Nicolas dibawa masuk oleh Joonmyeon, air mata Yixing mulai berjatuhan. Sadar bahwa Joonmyeon serius tak mengizinkannya menggendong Nicolas sebelum dia membersihkan diri, Yixing tak mau membuang waktu. Cepat-cepat dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Secepat kilat dia mengambil bajunya di kamar sebelum _ngacir_ ke kamar mandi dengan diiringi suara tangis Nicolas yang menggelegar.

"Ibuuu! Huaaaa! Ibuuu!"

TOK TOK TOK

 _Duh, Gusti!_

Yixing semakin berderaian air mata mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi diketuk dengan suara tangis Nicolas yang mengiringi. Rupanya Joonmyeon menyerah hingga membiarkan Nicolas mengejarnya. Cepat-cepat Yixing membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mandi dulu. Demi Tuhan, Nicolas lebih penting!

"Sayang."

Yixing langsung meraih Nicolas ke dalam dekapannya begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih berderaian air mata, Yixing mendekap anaknya erat-erat, menciumi kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut tipis dengan penuh kasih sayang sekaligus penyesalan mendalam.

"Nico, maafin Ibu ya, Nak. Nico nunggu-nunggu Ibu, ya? Maafin Ibu ya, Nak. Tadi pesawat Ibu _delay_ , Sayang."

Yixing menggendong anaknya yang masih menangis meski tak heboh seperti sebelumnya, membawanya menuju ranjang. Sejenak tatapannya bersirobok dengan Joonmyeon yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Melihat tampang suaminya yang kecut, Yixing tahu suaminya itu tengah jengkel, tetapi Yixing tak peduli. Saat ini Nicolas adalah prioritas. Urusan Joonmyeon, itu belakangan!

Yixing membaringkan dirinya dan Nicolas di sisi ranjang yang kosong. Cepat-cepat dibukanya kancing daster kesayangannya, memberikan akses bagi Nicolas untuk menjangkau payudaranya. Dengan cepat Nicolas menemukan apa yang dia cari. Bayi satu tahun yang menggemaskan itu langsung berhenti menangis dan Yixing merasakan mulut mungil Nicolas langsung mengisap air susunya dengan tidak sabaran.

Sementara Nicolas menyusu dengan tidak sabaran, Yixing memilih untuk menciumi puncak kepala anak itu sambil tak henti-henti meminta maaf. Air matanya masih berjatuhan, mengekspresikan seberapa dalam penyesalan yang dia rasakan lantaran meninggalkan Nicolas berdua saja dengan Joonmyeon di rumah.

"Nico, maafin Ibu ya, Nak? Ibu nyesel udah ninggalin Nico. Maafin Ibu, ya Sayang?" Setengah terisak, Yixing meminta maaf pada Nicolas.

"Nico nyari-nyari Ibu, ya? Kangen minum ASI langsung dari Ibu? Maaf ya, Sayang. Ibu udah egois banget ninggalin kamu sama Daddy berdua aja."

Yixing kembali mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala Nicolas, kemudian mendapatkan respon berupa tepukan kecil di pipinya oleh telapak tangan Nicolas yang mungil.

"Ibu minta maaf, Sayang." Kali ini Yixing membelai-belai pipi Nicolas, membuat Nicolas sedikit kegelian.

Sementara Yixing sibuk meminta maaf pada Nicolas, Joonmyeon yang masih bertahan duduk di tepi ranjang hanya diam, tetapi tatapannya terarah lurus pada Yixing. Raut wajahnya masih masam kendati tak separah saat Yixing baru pulang tadi.

Sadar bahwa suaminya tengah mengawasinya, Yixing pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Nicolas ke arah Joonmyeon. Melihat tatapan mata suaminya, Yixing ciut. Namun demikian, Yixing sadar bahwa dia yang bersalah di sini. Wajar saja Joonmyeon menatapnya demikian.

"Mas," Yixing memberanikan diri memanggil suaminya yang lima bulan lebih tua darinya.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Yixing lirih. "Pesawatku _delay_."

"Buat apa minta maaf?" balas Joonmyeon. "Bukan kamu yang salah. Aku yang salah. Salah ambil keputusan ngasih kamu izin nonton konsernya Yang Yang."

"Mas…" Yixing mencelos lantaran baik suara maupun ekspresi Joonmyeon berubah dingin.

"Mas, aku tahu aku salah." Yixing mengusap air matanya. _"Me time_ -ku kebablasan. Seharusnya aku nggak egois, nggak maksa kamu ngizinin aku nonton konser. Aku nyesel, Mas. Aku nggak nyangka Nico sampe tantrum kayak tadi. Aku nyesel, Mas. Tolong maafin aku," pinta Yixing memelas.

Joonmyeon diam saja, hanya mengerutkan kening hingga sepasang alis tebalnya nyaris bertaut.

"Aku minta maaf, Mas."

Sadar bahwa suaminya benar-benar marah, Yixing berusaha keras meminta maaf. Dia tahu bahwa sejak awal Joonmyeon memang keberatan saat dia minta izin menonton konser idolanya, pasalnya konser itu diadakan di luar negeri. Suaminya itu memang pada akhirnya memberikan izin, tetapi Yixing tahu persis bahwa suaminya setengah hati dalam memberikan izin. Namun demikian, Yixing memilih tak peduli. Hasratnya menonton Yang Yang terlanjur menggebu-gebu hingga dia memilih untuk egois.

"Mas, maafin aku. Aku nyesel, Mas. Aku janji nggak akan ulangin lagi. _Next time_ aku pasti ajak Mas sama Nic kalo nonton konser," Yixing semakin memelas, apalagi air matanya semakin berderai-derai.

Menyaksikan betapa Yixing tampak memelas dengan air mata berderaian, Joonmyeon tiba-tiba saja menghela napas.

"Aku cemburu," Joonmyeon berkata, sukses mengejutkan istrinya.

"Mas… Cemburu?" Yixing tampak kaget sekaligus bingung. "Cemburu kenapa?"

"Fotomu sama Yang Yang," Joonmyeon memberikan petunjuk. "Mas kecewa sama kamu. Meski kalian memang saling kenal dan pernah satu proyek, Mas nggak suka liat dia ngerangkul pundak kamu," beber Joonmyeon dengan nada tak simpatik.

Yixing tersentak. Sekarang dia baru paham. Ternyata tak hanya soal Nicolas, Joonmyeon juga marah padanya lantaran Yang Yang berpose merangkul pundaknya di foto yang dia unggah di Instagram!

FYI, Joonmyeon itu memang tipikal posesif. Pencemburu. Salah satu sifatnya yang acapkali sulit ditolerir Yixing, tetapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Kamu seneng-seneng foto sama dia, sementara Nico nangis terus di rumah, manggil-manggil kamu terus," Joonmyeon kembali angkat bicara.

"Mas," Yixing sejenak menggigit bibir, "aku… Aku minta maaf."

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi diam, memilih tak merespon lewat tuturan.

"Mas." Yixing lagi-lagi memelas. "Mas, aku minta maaf. Aku nyesel, Mas. Aku nyesel banget. Tolong maafin aku. Aku janji nggak akan egois lagi. _Me time_ -ku, lain kali nggak akan jauh-jauh kayak kemarin," dia berusaha keras meluluhkan hati Joonmyeon.

"Soal Yang Yang, itu spontanitas. Nggak ada maksud tertentu. Aku sama dia cuma sebatas penggemar sama idola, juga temen kerja. Mas nggak perlu cemburu. Aku cintanya sama kamu, Mas."

Memelas namun tulus. Demikian kesan yang bisa ditangkap dari Yixing. Dia sungguh-sungguh berusaha agar Sang Suami memaafkannya.

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi diam, tetapi yang mengejutkan adalah lelaki itu sekonyong-konyong membaringkan diri hingga berhadapan dengan Yixing. Seakan belum cukup mengagetkan Yixing, diluar dugaan Joonmyeon memeluknya dan Nicolas yang mulai terlelap tanpa permisi.

"Mas nggak bisa tanpa kamu," Joonmyeon tiba-tiba berbisik. "Sendirian urus Nico yang rewel, rasanya luar biasa, apalagi Mas terus-terusan kepikiran sama kamu."

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, tatapan mata Joonmyeon berubah merana. "Aku payah, 'kan?"

Mendengar pengakuan Joonmyeon, juga melihat sendiri bagaimana tatapan laki-laki itu berubah merana, hati Yixing di satu sisi terasa iba, tetapi di sisi lain juga terasa hangat. Yixing sadar, Joonmyeon sangat-sangat menyayanginya, juga menjadikannya sandaran hingga berpisah sebentar saja dengannya rawan membuat Joonmyeon seolah oleng. Ah, Kim Joonmyeon, laki-laki itu ada kalanya terasa seperti anak ketimbang suami!

Yixing tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Nggak," dia membalas dengan lembut sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Mas hebat. Berusaha urus Nico semaleman tanpa aku. Mas nggak payah, tapi kurang tenang, kurang sabar,"Yixing membesarkan hati suaminya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Mas," kata Yixing tulus. "Lain kali aku nggak akan ulangi lagi."

Tanpa aba-aba, Yixing secepat kilat mendekatkan wajahnya pada Joonmyeon, mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik suaminya itu.

"Jangan marah lagi," Yixing berbisik begitu bibirnya menjauhi bibir Joonmyeon. "Aku kangen sama kamu. Semalem bobok sendirian di pesawat, sekarang rasanya pengen bobok dipeluk sama kamu sampe siang, Mas."

Mendengar ini, Joonmyeon tak kuasa menahan senyum. Raut wajah laki-laki tampan itu berangsur-angsur rileks, sementara tatapan matanya tampak melembut.

"Aku peluk," kata Joonmyeon, memandu senyum manis terukir di bibir ranum Yixing, berbonus lesung pipit menggemaskan.

"Tapi janji hapus fotomu sama Yang Yang di Instagram," Joonmyeon menambahkan.

Yixing terkejut, lagi.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ydyakonenko**


End file.
